Choose Your Destiny
by smutmachine
Summary: "I have no decency? You basically raised her! Tell me, Xander, how many times have you fucked yourself to the image of taking her." He bellowed in rage. "MORE. THAN. YOU. HAVE." He cut the air with his words, "She is mine!" Ryoma X Corrin X Xander 3way smut


Corrin sighed with relief sitting. She was in the mess hall. She had finally united Hoshido and Nohr. It had been a hard process, and luckily when she ran off her cousin Azura had followed her. They had found the true enemy Akanos and they were in the process of trying to defeat him.

She swirled her spoon in her tomato basil soup that Leo had prepared with the help of Kaze's daughter Midori.

Xander started to walk past her table carrying a bowl with soup and a bunch of bread, "Big brother!" She smiled and waved him to the seat across from her. He frowned, his brow furrowing, but he did sit down.

"Corrin." He addressed her politely with a nod, but his face still had an air of annoyance to it. She chattered and he barely spoke, soon Ryoma started to walk by.

"Ryoma! Come sit with us!" She invited him warmly. Xander's face seemed to tense as Ryoma move towards the table.

"Sister." Ryoma acknowledge the invite and moved to the side of the table she was sitting on and sat down. "Prince Xander."

"Prince Ryoma." He smiled wickedly then, "I find it interesting that you still refer to me as big brother, but call Ryoma by his given name." His boastful smile glaring over at Ryoma.

"I…Uh…" Corrin started, but Ryoma slammed a fist down on the table. She glanced around the room, they were the only three in the area. She truthfully hoped that she wasn't going to have to break up a fight.

"It's because YOUR father kidnapped her and she didn't grow up around me to learn to do so." Ryoma growled.

"Stop!" Corrin whined, but her protest was ignored.

"Yet even though when she found out at she was a Hoshidan Princess, she still didn't return to Hoshido." Xander said smugly.

"She didn't return to her fake 'family' that spent her whole life lying to her either." Ryoma gloated and rubbed some salt on an opened wound. Corrin had spoken to Xander about all this before. Xander and Camilla didn't know she was a Hoshidan Princess, they had thought she was just another concubine's child that had come forward wanting money. After all, all Xander siblings were born to whores.

"I didn't know!" Xander now slammed his fist on the table. "I thought she was a concubine's child!" He growled.

"Would have you still loved her?" Ryoma snapped now standing, "Had you know she was a princess of Hoshido?"

Xander stood quickly, his chair screeching along the floor as it slid back with force, "Of course, I would have! She is MY sister!"

Ryoma growled, "She is MY sister!" He jumped over the table, tackling Xander to the floor. Xander soon got the better of him and flipped him to his back. The men wrestled for control of the fight. Neither of them had their weapons or were wearing armor. Corrin screamed for them to stop. They didn't abide her pleas. She pulled on Xander's shoulder, but that was like trying to move a boulder. She had to start to shift to her dragon form, which she was skilled at now. She used the strength to dislodge Xander and pulled him into her arms.

"Let me go, Corrin!" Xander hissed. He strained against her. Ryoma stood and went to charge Xander. She released him and positioned herself between them.

She held an arm out, a hand touching both their chest, "You are both my brothers! This nonsense must cease!"

Both men were huffing with exertion from the fight. "You must choose one of us!" Xander growled at her.

"Yes, make a decision!" Ryoma demanded. "We will abide by it."

"You guys are seriously asking me to choose which of you are my brother? I have four brothers! Xander you have always shared brotherhood with Leo, and Ryoma, you shared with Takumi. Why not with each other?" She pleaded her head swinging it back and forth to meet both their eyes.

"Do not betray me again, Corrin!" Xander growled, "Do not hurt me as you did before!" He gripped her waist and pulled her body into him.

"Xander…" She whispered, raising a hand to stroke his pale cheek. She gaped as she looked at him. He looked like a god. He had golden blonde curls to his chin, a strong jaw, violet eyes, and a muscle packed body.

Ryoma grabbed her reaching hand, "You broke my heart as well, Corrin!" He pulled the hand towards him, forcing her eyes to break from Xander and meet his deep green eyes. His spikey brown hair jutted as he shook as he pulled. He had a strong jaw as well, and a body that was so very lean and muscular. "I finally thought I was going to get the chance to know you! Then you ran!" He accused.

"Of course, she ran from you, you look like a fucking lobster in your armor! She was probably terrified." Xander now crushed her face to the black silk of his shirt.

"Or she was running from a man with a daddy complex that clearly wants to fuck her!" Ryoma spat. Another rough tug to her arm.

Corrin gasped. Xander didn't want to fuck her! He had practically raised her.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you! Do you think nobody sees how you look at her!" He shook his head ruefully. "You have no decency!"

Corrin knew Ryoma didn't look at her that way. Of course, they weren't actually blood related, but still, she was a sister to him.

"I have no decency!? You basically raised her! Tell me Xander, how many times have you fucked yourself to the image of taking her." He bellowed in rage.

"MORE. THAN. YOU. HAVE." He cut the air with his words, "She is mine!"

Corrin gaped. Xander just had admitted to masturbating to the thought of fucking her, and claimed her. Her face flushed redder than her eyes. She felt Xander's hand begin to stroke her hair. Then She looked down seeing his massive erection straining against his pants. It was all true!

"I doubt that. I have used countless bottles of lube to the thought of Corrin screaming my name." Ryoma replied. Corrin turned her head and her mouth fell wide. Now Ryoma had admitted he masturbated to her as well. "She is mine!"

"BOYS!" Corrin shouted, "This is all so overwhelming." She staggered on her feet and Xander righted her. "I don't even know what to think."

"You must choose one of us!" Ryoma stated like it was something as easy as picking out what beverage you wanted with dinner. His hand rubbed up her side.

"I can't…" She groaned, "I don't have enough information to make this choice!"

"Enough information?! Damn you, Corrin!" Xander snapped. He brought his lips down to hers. Corrin shuddered as his lips parted hers and he slid his talented tongue along her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth. She had never been kissed like this. Her and Felicia had practiced kissing growing up, but this was very different. He pulled back, smiling down at her flushed face. He held up her boneless body, "Does that help, little princess?"

"Oh gods!" She whispered. She looked up to him, wanting another one of those earth-shattering kisses. Ryoma grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him.

"Not until you have experience my kiss can you decide!" His lips took hers softly, he was sinfully slow, and sensual with his kiss. She moaned.

Xander growled, and pulled her away from Ryoma. "I will love you better, little princess." He said pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his hard chest and thick corded abs. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his chest, "Make the pain go away." She sighed and ran her hand down his stomach mesmerized by his beauty. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Ryoma then removed his shirt, and Corrin panted an excited breath, and he shared a look with Xander. Determination shined in both of their eyes. Ryoma moved towards her and she ran a hand on his skin while the other still rubbed Xander.

Both warriors moved in towards her and started kissing the side of her neck, Xander whispered in her ear, "I will fuck you so hard, you will never leave me again, little princess." She moaned.

Ryoma made quick work of her dress, finding the zipper and sliding the green satin down her body. She stood in a pair of pale pink panties and a bra. She shivered at her bareness. "You're so fucking beautiful, Corrin." Ryoma grated. Corrin felt blood rush to her cheeks. Her nipples stiffened at the excitement of having both handsome men admire her body with such lust. Their hands were running all over her bare skin. She loved the heat both of their bare skin put off. She found herself arching to their touches, and wetness pooling between her thighs.

"I will make you know your true place is in Hoshido. In my bed." Ryoma whispered to her.

Xander chuckled, "He doesn't know you like I do!" With a sly smile his tongue snaked along her ear. "I remember you telling me that touches to your ears felt _too_ good." Another lap, her body trembled, "Do they still, Little Princess?"

"Gods yes!" She cried. Her body was in a land of wonderment. She felt Ryoma's hand then unhook her bra. Each brother took one strap guiding it down her. "Please, I can't be the only bared one." She requested.

"You will do as we tell you, Corrin!" Ryoma bellowed, "You left both of us! You will be punished!" Her bra hit the ground and both men groaned at the revelation of her breast. They were soft and round orbs of pale flesh, with the prettiest cherry blossom color nipples on top.

"Now you're just showing off, Corrin." Xander complimented, taking a breast into his hand a rubbing softly.

"P-p-Punished?" A ragged breath came out of her. Her body was trembling wildly at Xander touch and soon Ryoma started on the other one. They both had different touches. Ryoma's was softer, more sensual. Xander's was rough and needy. She couldn't decide which she liked better.

"Yes, Punish. Little princess, you were a bad girl!" Xander teased. His other hand gave a smack to her ass. She let out a pleasured moan, never in her right mind did she think she would enjoy being spanked.

"We were both so worried." CRACK! Ryoma's spanking was harder. She felt he ass cheek jiggle from the force of it.

"Ryoma!" She yelped.

"See Xander, she is calling my name." A smug smile spilled his face.

"Because you scared her." He informed. Xander then bent towards her and kissed her nipple. She shuddered and ran her fingers in his blonde silk mane. He then twined his tongue around her nipple.

"Don't stop, Xander!" She groaned. Xander smiled against her nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

Ryoma dropped to her other one. He took it into his mouth and he began to nibble on it. Her head lolled. She let out a soft moan and then he bit down.

"GODS! DO IT AGAIN! Please Ryoma!" She cried. Her fingers now drifting over to grip his long brown locks.

Ryoma did. Not to be outdone, Xander slipped his fingers down into her pink panties. Her body bucked to his fingers, "Feelsogood." She mumbled mushing the words together.

"Tell me how good, Corrin." Xander dictated. His fingers swirled between her lips, rubbing her little clit. "Shaven clean for me." He observed.

"So Fucking good, Xander!" Her legs gave out and Ryoma braced her with one hand, still biting her nipples. He then tore her panties clean from her. Corrin let out a gasp.

He pulled away, "Of course she shaves it! Who would cover up such a treasure?" He said paying respect to the beauty of her cunt.

"She is so wet." Xander said dropping to his knees, now looking up into her pussy. She had the urge to close her legs, this was just so personal.

Ryoma moved behind her, he pulled her legs father apart. She was releasing small moans and writhing to Xander's touch. "I have to feel." He said. He pressed his finger up into her pussy from behind. She was soaked. "Wet is an understatement."

Xander nodded in agreement. He then pressed his mouth to her pussy and lapped at it. She screamed, her fingers dug into his scalp pulling his hair.

Ryoma added another finger and felt resistance, "Well, our princess is untouched." He informed Xander, "How does she taste?" He had to know.

Xander groaned against her cunt. Ryoma unable to control himself pulled his finger out and tasted her, "So fucking sweet!"

She moaned wildly. "I can't handle this!" She cried, "Something is happening!"

Ryoma smiled and pressed his fingers back into her cunt and pumped. Xander's tongue snaked over her clit. They pumped and licked quickly. She screamed. Her legs completely collapsed and both the men propped her up with their hands that weren't being used.

Her body trembled and they laid her back against the table. "Who do you want to take your virtue, Corrin?" Ryoma asked.

"I can't decide." She whispered shakily.

The men argued for a bit. They called each other names, and within five minutes they agreed that because Xander tasted her first, Ryoma would fuck her first.

Xander trotted over towards her and began kissing her mouth and she returned it eagerly. He decided if Ryoma was going to fuck her first, he would make sure that bastard wouldn't be able to see the look on her face as he slid in.

Ryoma dropped his pants. His shaft sprung forward, precum beading at the top. He lined up with her entrance, "It will hurt, at first." He warned, but she was too wrapped up in Xander's fucking kisses to pay attention. That angered him. He was going to push it in slow, but she would receive no mercy now. He slammed his cock into her with one hard push. She screamed. He groaned, such slick, tight, heat. "So good." He praised her cunt with adoration.

Tears sprang to the corner of her eyes. Xander's kisses stopped immediately. His hand grasped Ryoma's neck, "You fucking beast! You knew she was a virgin!" Ryoma did not fight the choking. He actually seemed to like it. He pumped harder. She let out a few squeals, but the pain soon ebbed and pleasure took over.

"Xander, I'm okay!" She cried out. She was more than okay, she was in fucking bliss! Xander released Ryoma, still angry he let him go first. He would claim Corrin's first blow job, that would be sufficient.

He dropped his drawers, and strutted towards her. She gasped. The size was just as big as Ryoma's cock, that was now pounding her mercilessly. Xander grabbed a handful of silver locks, "Open your mouth, Corrin." She glanced up at him, "Now!" She did as she was told, he pushed his thick length into her mouth. She moaned around it.

"Kiss it like you kissed my mouth earlier." He demanded. She obeyed. She was in heaven. She moaned more around his cock. He shuddered at the sweet kisses she was giving him.

"You like sucking cock, princess?" Ryoma asked with a thrust. He wished for a moment he could be in her mouth, but her pussy was such sweet bliss.

She let out a lewd sound as Xander pressed his length in further.

Ryoma pounded harder. She felt that unmistakable feeling of orgasm building again inside her. Xander then pulled his shaft out.

"Why?" She moaned, reaching for him.

He chuckled, "I'm glad you're such a willing whore, princess." His fingers trailed down her body, "because I love when you sucked my cock. I will need that nightly." She moaned at that comment.

"I will need this pussy squeezing my cock every night!" Ryoma informed her. "What's a matter, Xander? Can't go any longer?" He gave a devilish grin that faded when he felt Corrin's pussy tighten on him.

"Not likely, Ryoma." He pulled Corrin forward and Ryoma groaned, she tightened on him with the movement. She wrapped her hands around Ryoma's neck and Ryoma lifted her off the table. Xander shoved the table. It moved a good six feet. "It's a good thing you got so much spit on my cock." He whispered excitedly in her ear.

She gasped, knowing his intention. "You're a sick man, Prince Xander." Ryoma said with a smirk. He was surprised that he was enjoying sharing her. She was just so damned responsive. The more pleasure she got, the more pleasure she gave.

Xander's cock rubbed against her ass, "Whatever Ryoma, you fucked her like a beast upon entrance." He groaned when his cock head touched the entrance of her ass.

He slid in slowly and her head lolled again, "Does that feel okay, princess?" He asked, the head being inside her. She nodded, then Ryoma bucked into her pussy, making her asshole clench on Xander. Xander groaned. Ryoma did it again.

Corrin began to come. Her head thrashed, both brothers held her steady. Her body shook and her pussy clenched on Ryoma, her ass took Xander deeper.

Finally, when she was done coming Xander was the full way in. He gritted his teeth at the tightness. He started to move slowly, compared to Ryoma's pussy obliterating thrust.

Soon both men were pounding her in both holes. "I need to feel her ass." Ryoma grunted.

"Good, because I must be inside my little princess's pussy tonight." Xander pulled out and grabbed a towel cleaning himself off with it with the help of some water.

Ryoma leaned her back on the table. She looked up dazed, "I can't handle much more." She whispered, but her body thrusted towards him like a wanton.

Xander walked over and picked her up. He slid into her with one push, "So wet and ready for me." He nuzzled her cheek and pressed a kiss then to her lips.

"Remember who got her that way." Ryoma said, pushing into her from behind.

Both men rutted in her holes. The pleasure of being penetrated in both areas was too much! She started to come again. "Xander! Ryoma!" She cried.

"Corrin!" Both men shouted. They went wild both pounding like crazy. Ryoma's voice bellow behind her and she felt his hot liquid squirt into her ass.

Xander followed not even seconds later. He yelled out and bucked like a beast. His come filled her pussy with jet, after jet.

They all collapsed to the floor. Soon they heard a voice, "What in Naga's name?" Takumi snapped.

Corrin blushed wildly. "I was trying to get Corrin to want to stay in Hoshido!" Ryoma nervously explained.

"Xander? Corrin? Ryoma?" Leo gaped.

"And I wanted her to stay in Nohr!" Xander shouted.

Leo and Takumi gaped at the scene.

"I would like a chance to get her to stay too." Leo replied, voice shaking.

"I would as well. We can't let her go back to that place of NOHRIAN SCUM!" Takumi bellow.

"Not tonight, Corrin whimpered.

"No!" Both older brother shouted.


End file.
